


Starlight, Sand, Solitude

by CitriFructum113



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Desert, Gen, Loneliness, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitriFructum113/pseuds/CitriFructum113
Summary: Skywarp sitting around in the desert and thinkin’





	Starlight, Sand, Solitude

Home was a very far way away up in that big cold sky. The sands of the desert were a dark shifting ocean as he lay there, their miniscule granules making their way into his innermost workings. The stars on this planet were still bright, Skywarp closed his optics and tried to remember the last time he’d seen the stars this bright back on Cybertron, but he couldn’t. The skies of Cybertron had been torn apart by the bombs and the missiles and all the other unspeakable instruments of their war.

He was alone out here, thousands of hics from any sentient life, with only the small burrowing creatures that lived beneath the sand for company. It was quiet, come to think about it, he couldn’t remember a time it’d been this quiet on Cybertron either. There’d always been noise, even before the war, the cacophonous bustle of Glaxxon on a Dixosol night was stuck in his mind even now, the glow of the smelting pools illuminating a sky filled with air traffic and smoke. That was all gone now, the smelting pools gone dark, the city bombed to oblivion, all those ‘bots either killed or fled to some distant corner of the galaxy. Lying there in his hollow between the dunes he looked up to a thousand points of light and wondered which was home if was even still there after so many long stellar cycles of slumber.

He’d been the first to rise on this lonely world, woken to a darkened and battered room filled with darkened and battered ‘bots. He’d felt relief then, relief to be alive and relief to be alone, even if only for a moment. That was the one thing he liked about being trapped on this planet, lots of opportunities to be alone. On Cybertron he’d never been able to be alone, always packed together, surrounded by others and their thoughts and feelings and wants and needs, so many of them. It was suffocating sometimes to be constantly surrounded by so many, but never really feel like he was truly one of them, always hovering just outside the conversation, waiting for an opportunity to join in that never came. And even if he could talk, and truly feel like one of the group whilst doing so, what would he say? He had nothing to contribute, just uncomfortable silence and awkward forced jokes that carried the slight odor of desperation. They all seemed so different from him, so weird and alien, even Thundercracker, his closest friend in the whole universe had begun to drift away, his fascination with this world’s creatures distracting him more and more each passing solar-cycle.

Blitzwing, now, Blitzwing had truly understood him, but Blitzwing was probably dead, or had forgotten him, or had found someone else, when they’d boarded the Nemesis and set off in pursuit of the Autobots none of them even imagined that they would end up being gone this long. Cybertron probably wasn’t even there anymore, Shockwave or Thunderwing or Bludgeon or someone had probably destroyed it with some stupid doomsday bomb or something.

He stretched out, the blanket of the sand shifting and sliding below him, here he was fine, here it was just him and the sand, stretching out infinitely to the horizon and beyond. Alone, just like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, probably could’ve been better. If you’ve got the time some feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
